Orthopedic fixation assemblies of various types are routinely used in orthopedic applications such as fracture fixation and spinal fusion. These fixation assemblies usually consist of an orthopedic plate that is attached to the adjacent bone by one or more screws. Both orthopedic plates and screws are available in a number of shapes and materials.
One of the major problems associated with using conventional orthopedic fixation assemblies is screw loosening and subsequent screw migration. These can have catastrophic consequences in the case of cervical spine fixation where a loose screw can penetrate the esophagus causing infection and spinal cord damage. Another problem with existing orthopedic fixation assemblies is that the load distribution among the screws tends to be uneven, resulting in less desirable fixation between the plate and the bone.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved fixation assembly for orthopedic applications that reduces the likelihood of screw loosening and screw migration.
There is also a need for an improved fixation assembly for orthopedic applications that improves the fixation between the orthopedic plate and the adjacent bone by providing a more even load distribution among the screws.